August Marina
August Marina is the solo song of Hime Hoshimiya. }} | Sales } }} |- |} Lyrics Rōmaji= (pa para Paradise) Sukoshi zutsu nigiyaka ni natte iku no kono umibe no machi Tōku kara otozureru natsu no oshare shita tabibito tachi Table parasol stripe Kono natsu no kakigōri don'na aji ga line up? Atsui heaven hachigatsu no marina Toke kondara mō dono angle mo poster mitai Suika mango aoi nami no salt Ajiwai tsukushite marugoto season Kakedashite iru sango no anklet (rococo Roco girl) Honmono no komugi iro maru de shinjugai kara umareta yō Hajime kara nagai jikan yaitari shicha dame makka ni naru Eiga de mita yōna otokonoko Ōkime no sun glass demo me to me atchatta Mune wo kogasu hachigatsu no marina Datte taiyō tomo jikan kakete tomodachi ni naru Banana boat sundress no sunset Koi yori mo saki ni tanoshimanakya Misetai mono ga takusan aru no Vacance no owari ni wa yakusoku wo nokoshite ne Kimi no sumu machi no shashin okutte ne Watashi kara kaesu no wa iron'na kao no ten'nen shoku no umi no fūkei Tsukareta toki ni wa omoi dashite Iyasu tame soko ni aru yōna umi no koto wo Oide atsui heaven hachigatsu no marina Toke kondara mō dono angle mo poster mitai Suika mango aoi nami no salt Ajiwai tsukushite marugoto season Kakedashite iru sango no anklet |-| Kanji= (pa para Paradise) 少しずつにぎやかになっていくの　この海辺の街 遠くから訪れる　夏のおしゃれした旅人たち テーブル　パラソル　ストライプ この夏の　かき氷　どんな味がラインアップ？ 熱いヘブン 8月のマリーナ 溶けこんだらもう　どのアングルも　ポスターみたい スイカ　マンゴー　青い波のソルト 味わいつくして　まるごとシーズン 駆けだしている　珊瑚のアンクレット (rococo Roco girl) ほんものの小麦色　まるで真珠貝からうまれたよう はじめから長い時間　灼いたりしちゃだめ　真っ赤になる 映画でみたような男の子 大きめのサングラス　でも　目と目あっちゃった 胸を焦がす 8月のマリーナ だって　太陽とも　時間かけて友達になる バナナボート　サンドレスのサンセット 恋よりも先に　楽しまなきゃ みせたいものが　たくさんあるの バカンスの終わりには　約束をのこしてね きみの住む街の写真　おくってね 私からかえすのは　いろんな顔の　天然色の海の風景 疲れた時には　想い出して 癒すためそこにあるような　海のことを おいで　熱いヘブン 8月のマリーナ 溶けこんだらもう　どのアングルも　ポスターみたい スイカ　マンゴー　青い波のソルト 味わいつくして　まるごとシーズン 駆けだしている　珊瑚のアンクレット |-| English= (pa para Paradise) Little by little, I watch this seaside town come to life With many different tourists coming from all over dressed in their summer clothes Under a striped table parasol, Let's see what this summer's shaved ice flavor line-up is This August Marina is a tropical heaven And with every angle melting in the heat, it looks like a poster shot Watermelons, mangoes, the blue sea salt, Every taste of the season dance in the air As I put on my coral anklet (rococo Roco girl) The true wheat colour is born from the inside of a pearl But don't burn it too long or it'll turn bright red To catch the eye of that boy who could have stepped out of a movie, I'll put on even bigger sunglasses This August marina is burning in my chest Because when the suns out, you should be with your friends Banana boats, sundresses and sunsets Those things are more fun than love so I want to see more of them When this vacation ends, I want you to promise That you'll send me photos of the town you live in My feelings when I look at them will be as complex as the sea In those times when your worn out remember That I'll be there for you whatever side of the sea you are Come On! This August Marina is a tropical heaven And with every angle melting in the heat, it looks like a poster shot Watermelons, mangoes, the blue sea salt, Every taste of the season dance in the air As I put on my coral anklet Audio Category:Music Category:Insert Song